The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, such as outboard motors and stern drive units, and particularly to transmissions included in the gear case section of the lower units of such marine propulsion devices.
Attention is directed to the U.S. Marshall Pat. No. 796,748 issued Aug. 8, 1905, to the U.S. Taylor Pat. No. 1,434,970 issued Nov. 7, 1922, and to the U.S. Perhacs Pat. No. 2,474,789 issued June 28, 1949.